smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Legend of the Vampire Smurfs (Hero Stories)/Part 6
As soon as Hero and Serana got to the entrance of the cave, the ghost they encountered from earlier reappeared. "You're alive?" the ghost said in surprise. "Yes!" Hero said. "You defeated the Keepers?" the ghost asked. "Yes, and harnessed the legendary sun power," Hero answered. "This is just incredible!" The ghost rejoiced. "Good luck in dealing with the vampire," he said before he disappeared. "Wait!" Hero called out. "What?" the ghost asked causing him to reappear. "How do I smurf the power?" Hero asked. "You say the incantation: Oh power of the sun! Hear thy words! I need your light to banish darkness!" the ghost responded before he disappeared. "Thank you!" Serana said. "We better get to the castle!" "Agreed! And to deal with Harkon once and for all!" Hero said sounding determined. "Smurf my hand!" Serana took Hero's hand, while he put two of his fingers to his forehead and used his energy to teleport from the forest straight to the castle. ... They found themselves on the pathway leading to the castle. "Let's find another way in!" Serana said. "Sure, but where?" Hero asked. "There's an old entrance at the back of the castle. We'll go through that and make our way to the castle's cathedral," Serana said. Hero shook his head in agreement, took her hand, and flew quite close to the ground in order to not be seen. He flew to the back of the castle and saw what appeared to look like a pier for boats. "There's the door!" Serana said. Hero flew towards the pier and slowly landed. "Let's get going!" Serana said, as they made their way into the castle. ... They were making their way towards the castle's cathedral when they heard voices close by. They looked into the Great Hall and noticed that the voice was coming from what appeared to be a Guard. "Lord Harkon has ordered you all to watch out for a Smurf with golden clothes. He has corrupted Serana's mind and turned her against us. As soon as you find him... deal with him!" the Guard said. "Yes, sir!" the other vampires said in unison. "We need to get to the cathedral and fast!" Serana whispered. "Agreed!" Hero whispered back, as they tried to sneak past, but Hero knocked into a statue, causing it to fall and break, attracting the attention from all the vampires. "IT'S THE SMURF!" one vampire shouted. "GET HIM!" another shouted, as they all charged at him. Hero surrounded himself in a energy shield, as the vampires surrounded him. "Let's see how they smurf this! Serana, smurf your eyes!" he said. "Oh power of the sun! Smurf thy words! I need your light to banish darkness!" Hero called out, causing the light of the sun to shine out from him and fill the room. "AHHH! THE LIGHT OF THE SUN!" all the vampires screamed out before turning to dust. "Wow!" Hero said out of pure surprise. "Let's get to the cathedral!" Serana said. Hero shook his head in agreement and followed Serana deep into the castle. ... They soon found a set of large doors. "The cathedral's in there!" Serana said. "Let's smurf this!" Hero said, as they opened the door and seen a creature floating in the center of the room. "What is that?" Hero whispered to Serana. "That's my father! That's his Vampire Lord form!" Serana replied. "Serana, my darling. I see you still favor keeping a pet," Harkon groaned. "You know why we're here!" Serana said. "Of course I do. You disappoint me, Serana. You've taken everything I've provided for you and thrown it all away for this... pathetic being," Harkon seethed. "Provided for me? Are you insane? You've destroyed our family. You've killed innocent creatures. All over some prophecy that we barely understand. No more. I'm done with you. You will not touch him," Serana miffed. "Your voice drips with the venom of your mothers influence. How alike you've become," Harkon said. "No... because unlike her, I'm not afraid of you. Not anymore," Serana replied. "And you...," Harkon said, looking at Hero. "It appears I have to thank you for turning my daughter against me. I knew it was only a matter of time before she'd return with hatred in her heart." "Hatred born of your neglect for her!" Hero said adamantly. "A small price to pay for the betterment of our kind," Harkon said. "Your kind is a smurf on this world!" Hero said. "Yes, yes. Always the noble one. And what happens when you've slain me? Is my wife next? Is Serana?" Harkon asked. "This smurf will NEVER hurt Serana! This smurf cares about her, unlike you!" Hero answered adamantly. "Then my daughter is truly lost. She died the moment she accepted a mortal into her life," Harkon said. "Enough of this!" Hero thundered. "Yes, quite. I'm growing weary of speaking to you and my traitorous daughter. You leave me no choice but to kill you, and when you're dead, I'll sacrifice Serana and achieve the prophecy!" Harkon said. "This smurf will not let you!" Hero said, as he drew Excalibur from his sheath. "Let's end this!" Harkon responded, as he drew his sword. Hero and Harkon lunged at each other, but Harkon disappeared from sight. "Where did he smurf off to?" Hero asked. Serana noticed him appear beside her. "Now to achieve the prophecy!" Harkon said as he swung his blade. "Oh no you don't!" Hero retorted, as he launched a small ball of energy at Serana, giving her a golden outline. Harkon's blade bounced off her. "What the?" Harkon said in shock. "You won't be able to smurf Serana! This smurf has smurfed her inside a protective barrier that only I can remove," Hero replied. "YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!" Harkon shouted angrily, as he lunged towards Hero, with both swords colliding against each other. "Your reign of terror is over!" Hero dictated. "My reign will never end!" Harkon answered, before he disappeared and re-appeared above the altar. Harkon summoned a horde of bats and sent them to attack Hero. Hero summoned a protective barrier and the bats surrounded him. "Excalibur, ready to harness the sun power?" he asked. "Ready!" Excalibur said. Hero held Excalibur in the air. "Excalibur! Shine with the light of the sun!" he shouted. The sun's blinding light filled the room, causing all the bats to turn to dust and Excalibur began to change: he gained a crown-like figure on his hilt and had a glowing outer blade around his physical blade. "I feel the power!" Excalibur said. "Now there's nothing I can't cut through." "AHH, THE LIGHT OF THE SUN!" Harkon screamed as he covered his eyes. "Time to smurf this!" Hero said, as he jumped at Harkon and drove Excalibur right into his abdomen, causing him to shake and glow red. "No... Serana... your own father...," Harkon trembled, as he picked up his blade and cut Hero across the abdomen, before he turned to a pile of ashes. "AHH!" Hero screamed, as he dropped to the ground, trying desperately to stop the bleeding. "HERO!" Serana screamed. "Hero! What can I do?" "Ugh... there's a first-aid kit in the side pockets of this smurf's backpack... smurf it," Hero said as he coughed up blood. Serana rushed to his backpack and found the first-aid in the side pocket. "Hold on, Hero! I'll fix you up," Serana said, as she got started on helping him. Serana eventually had a bandage wrapped around Hero's abdomen wound. "I've covered the wound, but blood is still coming!" Serana said, she soon saw Hero was turning white. "Ugh... I need Papa Smurf's help... if I have the strength, I'll smurf us to the village. Quickly smurf my hand!" Hero said, struggling to talk. Serana took his hand, held onto his backpack, and had Excalibur strapped to her back. "Here goes!" Hero said, as he managed to get two of his fingers to his forehead and successfully managed to teleport away from the castle. ... They soon found themselves in the village square. "HELP! HELP! HERO NEEDS URGENT ASSISTANCE!" Serana shouted, and all the Smurfs came running and seen Hero had now turned completely white. "HERO!" Wonder screamed as she ran to his side. "Wonder? Is that you?" Hero asked. "Yes, I'm here!" Wonder said, holding his hand. "Great Smurfs of Fire! Smurf him to the hospital and fast!" Papa Smurf ordered, and Hero was rushed to the hospital, where an emergency operation was performed by both Papa Smurf and Doctor Smurf. The hours passed, and both Papa Smurf and Doctor were working as hard as they could to close the wound Hero had sustained. They had Hero under a strong anesthetic and had him hooked up to a special machine which was monitoring his heartbeat and another machine which was doing his breathing for him. Doctor wiped Papa Smurf's head with a cloth as he was sweating rather profusely in order to save his son's life. He had never worked so hard. The machine monitoring Hero's heartbeat continued to beep at a steady pace. "You sure you can do this, Papa Smurf?" Doctor asked as he watched. "I'll smurf everything I can to save him, Doctor," Papa Smurf answered. "We nearly lost him once when I exiled him all those years ago, I can't afford to lose him again." Just then the machine recording the heartbeat began to beep at a much faster rate than normal. "Oh no!" Papa Smurf said frantically. "Doctor, smurf me the beta-adrenoceptor blocking agents!" "Yes, Papa Smurf!" Doctor said, as he retrieved the medicine from the cabinet. Papa Smurf applied the medicine and Hero's heartbeat began to drop to normal levels. Papa Smurf soon breathed a heavy sigh of relief and wiped his head. "We were lucky, Papa Smurf," Doctor quivered. "We were indeed, Doctor," Papa Smurf answered. "But we must proceed with the operation." All the Smurfs were busy outside the hospital anxiously waiting to find out if Hero would live or not. Soon Papa Smurf emerged from the hospital, his medical gown, gloves, and marks stained with blood. "Papa Smurf, is Hero okay?" Wonder asked nervously. "He was close to smurfing to the Great Smurf Village in the sky, but me and Doctor have managed to save him!" Papa Smurf said. "Thank you, Papa Smurf!" Wonder said, breathing a heavy sigh of relief, as she game him a hug. "He needs his rest," Papa Smurf said. "Indeed he does!" Doctor said. "It will be a few hours before he wakes up." ... Hours later, Hero awoke and found himself in the hospital. He seen Wonder, Smurfette, Serana, Doctor, and Papa Smurf next to his bed. "Where am I?" He asked. "In the hospital, Hero!" Serana answered. "Papa Smurf says you were this close to smurfing away from us!" Smurfette said. "Really?" Hero said not believing what he was hearing. "Yeah! I was so worried," Wonder said, as she held his hand in her own. "What about this prophecy? Did you stop it?" Papa Smurf asked. "Yes, we stopped Serana's father from achieving it!" Hero said. "Thank Smurfness!" Papa Smurf said. "Papa Smurf, I'm sorry for everything I've caused," Serana said sadly. "Don't be, Serana! Smurf with me to my lab, I might be able to help you," Papa Smurf said. "Really?" Serana asked as she followed Papa Smurf to his lab. "Get some rest, dear!" Wonder said, as she kissed Hero on the lips. Smurfette kissed him of the lips as well and followed Wonder out of the hospital. Hero smiled and went to sleep. ... Later, Hero had fully recovered from his serious injury, and Papa Smurf had called his little Smurfs to his lab. "Has any Smurf seen Serana?" Hero asked. "I've no seen her, laddie!" Fergus said. Soon, Papa Smurf walked out from his lab with a smile on his face. "My little Smurfs, allow me to introduce to you the new and improved: Serana Smurfette," Papa Smurf said, as Serana walked out, now wearing a white dress and shoes identical to Smurfette's and was wearing a white Smurf hat. "Hello!" Serana called. "Hello, Serana!" the Smurfs said in unison. "How are you, Serana?" Hero asked. "I feel much better, Hero! Papa Smurf smurfed a special magic spell on me which removed every trace of vampire in me and smurfed me into a true blue Smurf!" Serana said. "You can speak in Smurf?" Brainy asked. "Yes, my spell also smurfed her the ability to speak in Smurf!" Papa Smurf said. "This is a truly smurfy occasion! Fergus said. "Indeed it is!" Hefty said. All the Smurfs cheered, as they happily welcomed Serana into their village as one of their own. Smurf to Epilogue Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf stories Category:Legend of the Vampire Smurfs chapters Category:A Heroic Smurf's articles